Flowers
by Ai The Sherlockian Dragon
Summary: He was picking flowers for his grandmother, whereas she just liked the sight of them. My first fanfiction.


**This is my first, submitted fan fiction I do hope you enjoy it, although i am mainly a tadamu fan. i own nothing but the plot. Thanks for reading :)**

"Hmmmm." I sighed dreamily, staring out the window. It had seemed the only time that day I had been able to sit; I always had the weight of dancing to pull me down with it. It was a summer's day, and at the point in which the sun was starting to go down. To be honest I could have just gone to sleep there and then, but something in me just couldn't do that, not today. I guess you could call it fate.

I really don't know myself, although some would think differently of that, because according to most people I was "perfect". But. I mean, I didn't think I was. Just because I was a Fujisaki didn't mean I was perfect, it just meant I came from a well off family, which, in my point of view, wasn't as amazing as everyone thought. Of course it had advantages; I could get anything I wanted, and more. But to me, there were many more disadvantages, I had to dance, I had no choice that was just how I had to live. Plus all the pressure from my family. Because, face it, this perfect reputation has to be kept up with, even if I'm not perfect, I still have to act it.

I smiled, still looking out the window dreamily, sometimes I just wish I could live how I pleased, not having to please anyone. At that moment all I wanted to do was go out side and look at the pretty flowers around town. I loved flowers. They just seemed to always brighten up my mood.

My slightly younger twin brother came up to me smirking. Knowing him, he had probably just been on the phone to Rima the girl he obviously fancied, but all they seemed to do at school was bicker. I smiled at him. Although he didn't seemed at all fazed when he questioned.

"Sis, what's wrong?" I sighed yet again, I knew I would have to tell him what I wanted to do, but for some reason I kept keeping myself waiting to go, what for, well, I don't know.

"I want to go and see the flowers." He chuckled pulling me into a loving sisterly, brotherly, embrace. I hugged back, my mood starting to brighten just the slightest. He noticed and smiled, I knew that I would have to go see them now. After the hug, which lasted a while, I took my coat from the hook and headed out towards the cherry blossom and peach trees.

I guess it took me a little walk to get there, for me all I wanted to do is go and enjoy the calm atmosphere of the field, so it didn't feel like long. But something felt different today, I thought, maybe, it was just me so I brushed it off and waltzed through the field enjoying every moment of it, until.

"Owww." I groaned whilst sat on the ground rubbing my head. I slowly looked up to meet the gaze of a boy, who looked about my age. Ah I thought to myself, this must be the person I walked into to. I laughed inwardly at my comment to myself, which seemed rather stupid.

The boy had the most beautiful, maroon-red coloured eyes I think I had ever seen. They glowed slightly as the sun had now set and it was starting to get dark, I think that made them look even more wonderful. He also had a creamy yellow coloured hair. It made me think of all the princes in the fairytales that swept there princesses off to a happy ending. The boy slowly got up, dusting himself off, and then offered me his hand, which I gratefully took and stood up. He was slightly taller than me.

"Sorry about that." We both said in unison and started to laugh a bit. I had realised that I was still holding his hand; my face went a little pink as I slowly released my hand from his grip and smiled at him.

"I'm Tadase Hotori" It was the first time he had spoken to me. His voice was quite calm and soothing, almost like a lullaby, lolling you into a deep sleep. Hence reminding me of earlier when I could have just slept. Still smiling I replied.

"I'm Nadeshiko, Nadeshiko Fujisaki." He thought for a moment before he smiled understandingly and spoke once again.

"Oh so that must mean you're into the art of dance, am I correct?" I nodded, he then asked another question. "Why are you here so late in the evening?" His eyes flickered from me to a pretty flower that was on its own. He slowly walked over and picked it, smiling and adding it to the basket he had been carrying.

"For a first, yes I am into the art of dance. And have to practise a lot. Secondly, I'm here because I love flowers they always seem to brighten my mood." Tadase and I kept walking through the field, he occasionally finding pretty flowers and adding them to his basket. Although I did wonder why, maybe for his girlfriend or something. I think the question started to burn away at my brain, so I timidly asked.

"Who are the flowers for, Tadase-kun?" His name seemed to roll of my tongue nicely. He looked at me sadly and said.

"My grandmother, who is rather ill at the moment." I hugged him; don't ask me why, I honestly don't know, I just did. I think it was just because I hated to see such a sad faraway look in his eyes. He hugged me back, before glancing at his watch noticing the time and pulling away. "I'm sorry Nadeshiko; I'm going to have to go now." He then passed me a piece of paper, and ran off.

I read the paper. "I think I'm going to have to make it a habit of visiting this field, hope to see you again." It also had his number written on it. I smiled again. That day, I had smiled probably the most times in my life.

**Please Rate and Review, I accept constructive critasism but no flames please. Thanks very much for reading :)**


End file.
